Valentines Posion
by Scootsabloom34
Summary: [[EquestriaGirls]] After RainbowRocks, after becoming friends with thee Dazzlings, a competition is at stake when everyone is challenged to find a date to the Valentines Day Dance. But a certain person uses a love poison to get his own way. XXFlutterMacXX
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so sorry I haven't updated for like forever been practicing for this play. Anyway Valentines is not so far away and I thought I do a little story about that. My next story is about Fluttershy, Rarity and the CMC just to let you know:) By the way this is after Rainbow Rocks:) Enjoy.

It was a normal day in Canterlot High, everyone was getting ready for lunch hour so they can meet up with all their friends. The bell had gone and Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer sat at lunch waiting for their new friends to arrive. Those new friends were the Dazzlings, recently defeated by the Rainbooms but like Sunset Shimmer they decided try a new life as an ordinary school girls.

"Hey guys over here!" Pinkie shouted as the Dazzlings entered the cafetira, like Sunset Shimmer they got some glares from pupils around the school the 3 of them chose to live with it. "Hey everyone, what's up?" Said Sonata with a happy grin on her face, "Nothing really, but girls guessed who's asked me to the Warming Hearts dance!" Rarity squeeled. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "Let me guess co-captain Soarin or that Cristopher?" Rarity shook her head "No! It's Jake Hall, the world champion street dancer! He asked me, little me I can't believe it!" Everyone smiled they liked seeing their friends happy "So who is everyone else going with?" Rarity questioned as she saw everyone looking confused "Come to think of it, ah 'aven't asked anyone, not really interested in that kinda stuff." Applejack said. Adagio smirked but no one noticed "Me neither, actually why has no one asked the rest of us we saved our school from Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings we should be buzzing with dates!? Oh uhm no offense" Rainbow said looking at Sunset and the Dazzlings they all just smirked. "You're all probably to scared, I bet none of you part from Rarity can get a date for the dance." Adagio giggled to herself but Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie took this serious they never back out from a challenge "Okay Adagio you think you're all this I bet the rest of the Rainbooms can a date for the dance before any of you Dazzlings!" Rainbow said with a challenging look in her eyes "It is on" Adagio and Rainbow said, before the Dazzlings left the cafeteria. "Fluttershy you in on this?" Rainbow asked the pink haired girl she shyly shook her head then the bell went.

End of School

Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie were walking down to Sweet Apple Acers, "So who's available?" Pinkie questioned holding a notebook and pen. Rainbow flicked out her phone and read through her contacts "Okay so their', Soarin, Caramel, Big Macintosh, Steve, Blueblood, Joe, Trender (Rainbow giggles and nudges Aj which made her glare) and a couple more." They got to Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack seen her brother "Hey Big Mac who you taking to the school dance?" She questioned him "Well I'm taking Flutter.. no one." He said as he left the house. "Did he just say Fluttershy? Big Mac Flutters? Could work I guess" Rainbow said as ran upstairs to Aj's room followed by Pinkie. There was a knock on the door and Rainbow raced for it "Oh hi Trender. what brings you here?" Trender was posh boy, who had a massive crush on Applejack ever since he met her in High School first year, he's been trying ever since to go on a date with her but it was just not working. "Oh hey RD, is Applejack here?" Rainbow nodded "AJ, loverboy here." Applejack walked down the stairs trying not to look annoyed "Hi Trender what can I do for you?" she said with a fake smile. "Oh hey Applejack uhm just wanted to know,uhm could you two give us some space?" Oh course by then Pinkie had came down and they ran to the stairs to listen to the conversation. "So Applejack, would you do the honor by going to the Hearts Warming Dance with me?" Trender said with pleading eyes and handed her red roses. "Look Trender for me to go to the dance with you, ah 'ave to like you in that way and ah don't okay so just stop with all this silliness." Trender frowned "Okay but just one more thing." Applejack sighed and looked back up but her eyes opened wide his lips touched hers she felt nothing but disgust as she pushed away "What on Earth are you doing that for?!" She screamed as a drink was forced down her throat. As her eyes opened she looked a Trender as he spoke "So AJ want to go the dance with me?" Applejack smiled "Oh my Celestia I'd love to!" she spoke as she hugged him "Great, i'll pick you up at 6." She nodded and blew a kiss to him. Rainbow and Pinkie gave each other worried looked "Pinkie we've got a big problem!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, guys Happy Hearts and Hooves Day (Valentines Day) I know very late:D. I've been really busy with my rehearsals, it's on show I had my first performance today and it was brilliant, I've got another one tomorrow, Thursday and Friday night. So yeah really busy and I'm sorry I never updated sooner. Anyways enough about me. In my story Love or Friends (Go read it) I said I was writing a story about either the Crusaders or Rarity well I've combined them together and it will be out soon the last chapter will be up soon and then I'll get started on the new one, Enjoy3**

Jackie are you okay?" Pinkie asked, waving her hand in the cowgirls face."Yeah, why wouldn't ah be? I'm going to the dance with the guy of my dreams" Applejack squeaked. "AJ, get a hold of your self! Wait I recognize this.. what was it?" Rainbow said looking confused. "Oo I know it's when the Crusaders used the love poison on Miss Cheerlie and Big Macintosh!" Pinkie remembered as Dash looked at Applejack. "Come on AJ, we need to find your sister." They all left and headed to the Crusaders tree house.

(Knock Knock) "What's the password?" Scootaloo shouted "Crazy Crusaders 4" said Pinkie. "Correct, come in" replied Scootaloo. As the three entered they seen, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. "Howdy y'all what can we do for you?" Applebloom looked at Applejack confused "What's wrong with ma sis?" Rainbow sighed "Remember that love poison you used on Big Mac and Miss Cheerlie?" The thee crusaders blushed "Yeah? What about it?" Scootaloo asked. "Remember that Trender guy your sister really hated." Applejack head shot up "Trender, where? Where is my smoochy poo?" Applebloom smacked her forehead "Oh for pete's sake. Let me guess you want to know how to get the affects to ware off?" Rainbow nodded. "Well they can't see each other for the rest of the day, if she's see's him after that the poison will stay and she'll be in love with him forever." Sweetie Belle confirmed them and grabbed the book Twilight had given them. As they all went to look at the effects, none of them seen that Applejack had snook out. "Know one knows what happened to the prince or the princess. How did that Trender guy even know about the poison, he couldn't of got the book of Twilight because we have her copy?" Scootaloo wondered. "Well the school has a library, oh my that's why he was in the library when me and Fluttershy were doing homework! How could I forget?" Pinkie said. Applebloom looks around to find her sister had gone "Uhm guys where Applejack gone?" Everyone turned around to find the door was opened "Oh for goodness sake come on Pinkie Pie! Thanks girls!" Rainbow shouted as she sped out of the clubhouse and headed towards town.

Rainbow and Pinkie ran through town looking everywhere for Applejack "Where is she.. Ow" Rainbow said as she ran in to someone and fell on the floor. "Hey watch it will you! as she looked across from her she had only seen Trender, Rainbow grabbed him by his collar and shouted "What have you done to Applejack, you creep!" Trender smirked "Well Rainbow, I know Applejack wouldn't go to the dance with me and no other girl is better in the school, so I gave Applejack a little drink just to keep her in love with me until after the dance. And I swear I'll put her back to normal, promise." Rainbow wanted to punch him right in the face "The only way you can undo the spell is by not seeing her for the rest of day, you idiot!" Rainbow screamed in his face. Trender pushed her off him "Not exactly, see I found the book in the library but it had an extra page a cure, for when I ever I use the poison I can make the person feel good as new and they won't remember a thing!" Rainbow thought about this "I guess one night won't hurt and at least one of can get a date to the dance, so we can beat the Dazzlings?" Pinkie was shocked "Rainbow how could you let him do this, Jackie is our friend we can't let him do this to her." Trender smirked again "Say Pinkie, you know that boy, what's his name Cheese Sandwich" Pinkie blushed "Yeah, what about him?" Trender got out his phone, "Read this" as he tossed his phone to Pinkie as she read ...

_**Hey Trend,, you know Pinkie Pie, you probably already know but I kinda like her since your closed to Applejack could you have a word to her to speak to Pinkie for you know what, thanks buddy. Cheese.**_

Pinkie's was blushing and it was noticeable and Rainbow chuckled "Pinkster and Cheese? Hm guess that works" Pinkie blush faded away "I guess if the others don't find out, it could happen but you have to PinkiePromise, you will change her back!" Trender sighed as he hated these words "Cross my hearts hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" Pinkie and Rainbow smiled "Oh Trend before we go do you know where AJ is, can't find her?" Rainbow asked, "Why she at her place doing her chores, I would of thought you know that Rainbow, anyway got to go see you later." Trender replied. "Come on Pinkie, we need to find a date by tonight otherwise the Dazzlings win!" Rainbow said as Pinkie was on her phone "Oh I don't need to worry about that, I'm going with Cheese! But I'll help you Dash their got to be someone who'll go with you tonight" Rainbow trying to act cool "Duh who wouldn't want to go with me!" Dash sighed and thought "But then again who would?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe Hi guys, so I haven't updated in AGES. But on Friday was my birthday been pretty busy and stuff so yeah.. I know I still haven't posted the Fluttershy and Rarity story but I re-read it like 10 times and I didn't like it so I've rewrote it.. So like always guys enjoy:)**

Big Mac was doing his chores with Applebloom as he noticed something "Hey Applebloom, you noticed something wrong with Aj? She isn't her self lately, do you know what's going on?" Applebloom eyes winded as she thought,_ should ah tell him the truth, Big Macintosh will kill Trender if he found out what he did right ah know. _"Eenope" Big Mac glared "Applebloom ah know your lying to me" Applebloom got worried "Ah don't know Mac, she'll be fine. So who y'all taking the dance?" Applebloom said trying to get off the subject of her elder sister. "Well ah asked Fluttershy, she said yes but ah'm worried what Applejack and her friends will think." Applebloom smiled at her eldest sibling "Mac, if you and Fluttershy are happy, Applejack and her friends will be to." Big Mac smiled "Thanks sis, let's go and help Granny with the zap apple jam.

**Dates**

Rainbow was feeding her pet Tank, and was thinking about earlier today. _All my friends have dates part me, what's wrong with me? Am I to boyish? To big headed? Not awesome enough?_ Rainbow walked to her mirror and looked at herself, "What do you think Tank, why don't boys like me?" she turned her head to find her pet was asleep. She sighed "Yeah I wouldn't want to talk to me either" Rainbow grabbed her coat and went to sugar cube corner. She was on her way when she saw Fluttershy with some boy, _"Who could that be.. wait a minute is that Big Macintosh, good for them." _Rainbow walks into Sugar cube corner to meet Aria and Sonata, the two seen her, Aria folded her arms as Sonata shouts the rainbow haired girl name "Rainbow over here!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as she walked over to sit with the two. "Hey guys what's up?" Rainbow asked not really bothered what they answered. "We're fine it's just Adagio, she can't find a date for the dance, and we feel guilty if we go with our dates and she hasn't got one." Rainbow was shocked on what the to former Dazzlings has just told her, Adagio doesn't have a date either. "Oh really so who are you dates then?" Rainbow questioned "Well I'm with Steve and Aria with Blueblood. What about you Applejack and Pinkie?" Rainbow sighed" Pinkie with Cheese, Applejack with Trend and me well.." Sonata and Aria tried not to look surprise. "Well I got to go before this becomes more awkward see you at the dance?" Rainbow waved as she seen the two nod.

**Be prepared**

It was 2 hours before the dance, Pinkie and Cheese had set up the decorations, Applejack, Big Mac and Granny Smith had got the Cider and food ready and Rarity had the dresses sorted out for her friends. Rainbow was on her way home when a football got kicked towards her. "Hey Rainbow pass us the ball" shouted Rainbow good friend Spitfire. Rainbow kicked the ball to her friend and walked up to her "Hey, you going to the dance tonight?" Rainbow asked her team mates, me and Fleetfoot are but Soarin is. Rainbow blushed at his name she did have a tinny weenie crush on him at one point. "Oh really, who's he going with?" Rainbow asked suspiciously, "No one, hey why don't you to go?" Spitfire questioned. "I don't think he'd want to go with someone like me. I'm to ordinary for his likes. He likes girls like Rarity and Diamond Spoon." Rainbow sighed "Anyway I got to go, see you later." Rainbow waved as Spitfire did back but Spitfire and Fleetfoot looked at each other "We've got 2 hours till the dance and Rainbow and Soarin will go together, we know he likes her and I think she likes him. Mission Romance engaged!"

**This meant to be an Applejack story but I've turned it into a Rainbow story? Oh well I put it together I suppose. Be Prepared- Lion king eh? No okay. Update soon:)**


End file.
